GOLB
GOLB 'also known as the '''Crimson God '''is a ancient malevoent being that is the embodiment of discord. He is considered a powerful force of nature, and has destroyed many worlds. His true form unknown to all, forever remaining an enigma and some considering him 'evil' itself. Appearance GOLB has a massive muscular red body and a cubic head topped with a pyramid with the bottom half fraying upward. He has four round yellow eyes with green pupils, with the two eyes on top slightly larger than the two below. Up close GOLB has cracks around his eyes and mouth. He has a forked tongue that is large and purple. His hands have three fingers and his feet have two toes and one dewclaw. He has orange-yellow talons on his fingers and toes. However, this is not his true form, and has many 'forms' upon being perceived by others. This being just one of many. Personality Originally GOLB didn't have one. While many who know of GOLB consider him evil, GOLB doesn't see himself that way. Being simply a force of nature and nothing more, though does find dissatisfaction with Order, and actually caused and manipulated certain events that would end the first universe. One day though, in another timeline, a young woman would force her way into his being, making him 'feel' and caused him to be kicked out of reality. This made him angry as he now comprehends emotions which included that very anger. Vowing to bring terror to the one who did this. Biography Previous Timeline GOLB lives in an empty space, and is considered to be the oldest thing in Adventure Time. At one point, humans somehow got his 'breath' to make weapons which ruined their world. He is first seen briefly by Finn when the human dies inside the Pillow World, and passes by him as GOLB is inside an unknown realm. He is mentioned later in inside Magic Man's mind, where Betty witnesses a memory of him and Grob Gob Glob Grod discussing GOLB at an unknown date in the past. It is revealed that GOLB attacked Mars at some point and "took" Magic Man's wife, Margles. Grob Gob Glob Grod believes that GOLB will return and Magic Man agrees, using the threat of GOLB as a pretext for building a security system on Mars that takes the shape of Margles. Later, Magic Man changes his mind, claiming that Grob Gob Glob Grod is wrong and GOLB is "probably not coming back." It was also at one point Magic Man would try to summon his wife back through a special wish room, but by then it was to late. As GOLB itself had already 'erased' her from existence. Even Prismo was baffled when he couldn't summon her back, having never expected that. The Lich calls himself the "last scholar of GOLB" in to Finn. Betty speaks to Magic Man (now known as King Man) about her plan to both save Simon from the ice crown and to get back Margles from GOLB. Betty, Maja, and Normal Man summon GOLB to Ooo, and he wreaks havoc by combining the candy people's mass to create hostile wraiths. Upon seeing him, Ice King has a flashback to an indeterminate date in the past when he researched GOLB as Simon. In the flashback, Simon describes GOLB as a "mysterious entity who embodies chaos," and states that "his presence is felt in every crevice where chaos lurks." When GOLB arrives, he swallows Finn, Betty, and Simon. Simon and Finn manage to escape before he digests them, but Betty stays behind to try to use the Ice Crown to wish GOLB away from their world. Her first wish to destroy GOLB fails because GOLB's power supersedes that of the Crown, but her subsequent wish for "the power to keep Simon safe" succeeds and allows her to merge with GOLB into a single entity. The newly-created Betty-GOLB exits Ooo, leaving the Ice Crown behind. GrimmFall Timeline Like the previous timeline, GOLB is an ancient being that predates the universe itself, and in his own way gave life of both Chaos and Order. GrimmFall: The Golden Castle GOLB would appear before the mortal Betty Petrikov. Here he explains that because of her interventions from the 'old timeline', she ''made him feel. A thing he didn't like, and was unable to do anything as by her own subconscious influence, kept him back. Betty wouldn't understand, but GOLB didn't care. Simply explaining that one day, it will make her feel utter terror, leaving an ominous warning. It's unknown if Betty even remembers this. GrimmFall: Tales of Nowhere In the story, we learn about GOLB's influence of the GrimmFall-Verse and his history. Like Adventure Time, he predates all and is one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. A force of nature that nobody can truly understand. An enigma. He simply sat in the empty space doing nothing but breathing. It was this breath however, that started giving form before being torn away. Eventually though his constant breathing would start giving form to the first universe, creating what would later be known as the Lords of Order, who in turn created a race known as Ceimari. However, while peace lasted for a long while, another race had also been born known as the Nergul. Creatures who resented and full of jealousy of the Ceimari, where unlike them had shorter lives and even shorter hopes. their pleas of helps being utterly ignored which caused much resentment. And while they wanted revenge, they could do nothing at all. Until that is, they found an unknown world that granted them unknown dark power. Causing a great war which soon ended with both sides losing, the Lords of Order sleeping, the world known as Cybertron being born, and the first universe dead. All caused by GOLB, laughing. Who had been dissatisfied with the Order, and created the very world the Nergul found to cause the war in the first place. Watching as the darkness rises, with GOLB simply doing as he did. Destroying universe after universe time and again. However, it's implied for the current universe (GrimmFall), he may be unable to. Powers and Abilities GOLB is considered to be one of, if not '''THE most powerful beings of all in the universe and multiverse. His very breath causing chaos of all sorts, such as creating wraiths, fusing things, causing stars to burn, and so on. His ability exceeding even the crown of Evergreen, and can destroy information wiping existence away. Having even destroyed the universe multiple times over. He also can remember previous timelines, thus still remembering the 'Adventure Time' timeline. Life Creation: While unintentional, his breath gave life. Making all sorts of lifeforms, both the good and bad. Creation: GOLB can create certain things if he wishes to by spatting them out. Such as a world of unlight. Absolute Immortality: '''He predates the universe itself, and is more than capable of living through it. '''Information Destruction: '''If he eats anything, it stays gone. Permanently. '''Form Shift: '''Due to being unknown, anybody that gazes upon him sees something different. If anybody were to see his real form, they'd meet a fate worse than death. Forms GOLB has no single form, due to being unknown, so many species see him as something different. *Children of Oberon:' A red lump-ish figure with a cubic head with a pyramid atop it, four green deranged eyes, a gaping mouth with a forked purple tongue. *'Akiridions:' a humanoid of dark circuited skin and blue energy, a face of only two slanted eyes, tendrils of light swaying ready to strike an unrecoverable blow. *Cybertronians: A lanky machine with semi-organic parts and patterns, and a face with a rat-trap mouth and three steel eyes. *'Gems:' A mass of conjoined humanoids of multicolored crystalline with red diamonds spread across in random parts in a plant-ish shape with thorn tendrils. *'Glorft:' A featureless black humanoid with tentacle-like limbs and webbed extensions protrude from it's back like wings. *'Irkens:' An amebic creature with centipede features and a horrific face of many dull eyes and pillar-like fangs among a gaping maw, with it's body colored in various shades of pink, purple, and red. *'Fallen :' A mass of red light with dark, slick, and sparkling clouds around it in the shapes of feathered and leathered wings. *'Humanity,' the 'Faunus , & '''Mobians: A form with a cephalopod-like head with a radiant red mouth, many black tentacles covering said mouth, and 3 sets of glowing green eyes. It has a black humanoid body with many eyes and mouths so tiny, they appear as dots and slivers upon the body. Relationships '''Betty Petrikov - '''GOLB finds her insuffrable, a parasite, one that forced her way into his core being. Causing him to see what was below him, and gave him actual emotions which he did not enjoy. Even keeping him out of reality, but promises her he'll cause her to scream one day. Betty likely not remembering this conversation at all. '''Sammael - '''It's unknown what the relationship between them is, but Sammael likely knows of him. '''Lords of Order - '''Due to him being an embodiment of discord, chaos, and evil, naturally he finds them dissatisfying when they 'poisoned' his creations. Causing a war between their race in the first place. It's uncertain how they feel about him. '''Cybertronians - '''In a surprise action, due to his interventions the planet known as Cybertron was born creating the Cybertronians. Other than that, it's unknown how both sides feel. Quotes * GOLB to Betty: "Live in ignorance for now. I will enjoy the terror in your soul when you realize your folly." "For those who cower in the face of inevitability will always meet it, one way or another." Gallery GOLB .jpg GOLB and Betty Fusion.jpg The ? Form of GOLB.png Saeed_farhangian_art.jpg|Possibly among many forms of the Crimson God. Mother Eater.jpg|A philosopher's interpretation of GOLB's true form. Background Information * He comes from the series Adventure Time. Trivia * He is perceived with many forms as nobody can truly see him. Every race including the Fallen, Gems, Humans, and so on seeing him as something unknown. It is somewhat similar to Galactus from Marvel. * The beings that have seen him are Humans, Faunus, Mobians, Children of Oberon, Akirdions, Cybertronians, Gems, Glorft, Irkens, and Fallen. Each one seeing him as something different. Other races however may have seen him. * GOLB and Glob are known in mythology with Glob seen as a benevolent deity and GOLB seen as an evil god or devil. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons